DESCRIPTION (PROVIDED BY APPLICATION): This project is a consortium of the National Rehabilitation Hospital Center for Health and Disability Research, the National Rehabilitation Hospital, and the National Spinal Cord Injury Association's P.E.A.C.E. Project. The purpose of this qualitative study is to develop an indepth understanding of the context and consequences of violently-acquired spinal cord injury (VASCI) through an inductive process, and to develop an evaluation plan for VASCI rehabilitation programs that will serve as a template for future program evaluations that target interventions for vulnerable populations (deductive process). The specific aims of this study are: (1) to describe and contextualize the physical, psychological, and social consequences of violently-acquired spinal cord injury from the perspective of VASCI survivors and the people who provide direct rehabilitative services to them; (2) to identify rehabilitative support and intervention needs of people with VASCI, both from the perspective of VASCI survivors and health care professionals; (3) to identify the most beneficial components of the existing VASCI rehabilitation program at NRH with regard to reducing the severity of VASCI- related consequences from the consumer's perspective; (4) to design a formal evaluation plan to assess the effectiveness of the NRH VASCI rehabilitation program within a community context. The research design includes the following inter-related components: (1) a review and synthesis of the VASCI literature; (2) a series of 60 indepth qualitative interviews with Washington, D.C., area VASCI survivors and rehabilitation professionals who provide services to them; (3) the development of a formal evaluation plan to assess the effectiveness of VASCI rehabilitation programs. The proposed qualitative study will provide insights into the barriers to successful medical rehabilitation and community integration. Findings will highlight important context and process factors that should be incorporated into the formal evaluation of interventions for vulnerable populations.